


[Art] King of Arkanis

by Saniadon, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал высокого рейтинга [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Nutcracker Fusion, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, alternate anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon/pseuds/Saniadon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Be careful, see tags!Осторожно, смотрите теги!Король АрканисаХакс — король Арканиса, арканисианцы имеют анатомию, схожую с мышами. Хакса в галактике прозвали Мышиным королем. Хакс обиделся на Pена за что-то.Hux is the King of Arkanis. The Arkanisian have a mouse-like anatomy. They called Hux the Mouse King. Hux is offended by Ren.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал высокого рейтинга [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184375
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Визуал (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	[Art] King of Arkanis

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/3a/42/bN5M5jKe_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aldonsanp?s=09).


End file.
